


Savior of Souls

by Write_To_You



Series: Savior Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5x14, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Underworld (Once Upon a Time), magical healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_To_You/pseuds/Write_To_You
Summary: Episode Tag/Elaboration to 5x14. Emma saves Killian from Hades and is finally able to have him safe in her arms again.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: Savior Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900321
Kudos: 30





	Savior of Souls

**Author's Note:**

> To be completely real with you all... I was a little disappointed at the cannon 5x14 CaptainSwan reunion. Like, this show does reunioning like nobody’s business but that was just kinda... weak. 
> 
> (The line “He knocked the handsome out of me”, and Emma replying with “Nobody’s that powerful” in the following episode very nearly made up for it tho :’)

It shouldn’t have been possible to be dying when you were already dead. The idea alone broke the rules of nature, and besides that, it just wasn’t _fair_. 

Not that much in Killian Jones’ life had been fair. He had lost his first love, lost his hand, lost his chance for revenge, lost his progress away from the dark, lost _Emma_. He had lost his chance at a happy ending, at being a hero, at Moving On. He had lost _everything_. In some ways, he didn’t even need to touch the electric blue water spiraling under his feet to become a broken husk of a person. 

Killian felt the chain wrapped around his chest and arms start to rattle. He blinked his un-swollen eye slowly open, watching as the liquid below him grew ever closer. Hades had said that he’d wanted to see the hope go out of Killian’s eyes. He had broken his ribs, sent blood rolling down his face, threatened him almost non-stop, but none of it had worked. 

But this? Hearing his every groan and chain creak echo in the complete emptiness of his solitary confinement? This might just be enough.

The chain shifted again, dropping him further towards his doom. It was then that he heard the sound of a voice, female and a little strained, familiar. Killian lifted his pounding head and squinted. 

And there was Emma, head twisting frantically back and forth as she looked for a way to get to him. It had to be a vision, some sort of mirage to rebuild the fragile strains of hope in his chest just to let him down and break him fully.

But if this was a mirage... it was the most realistic one in the history of visions. Emma had found a conveniently placed bridge that couldn’t have been more than a foot wide and had started inching onto it, one foot after another. Her blond hair was glimmering in the dim light, and she was trembling. His imagination couldn’t be this good.

“Emma,” Killian rasped, trying to get his voice to leave his throat. “ _Emma_.”

He heard the chains creaking again and felt his body drop. His broken ribs protested the movement and Killian let out a barely-audible groan. It felt like, the faster that Emma crossed the beam, the faster her dropped towards an eternity of haunted emptiness.

The chains started to shift once more. Killian’s head fell forward bonelessly on his neck and he saw with a stab of terror just how close he was to the water. It swirled mesmerizingly underneath him, reaching out with invisible hands to bring him close and swallow him whole. 

He was about to reach the surface when suddenly arms were around him, dragging him back from the opening of his prison, detaching him from the long chain that had hung him from the ceiling. He tried to get his legs to work, to give Emma a hand and get himself away from danger, but he couldn’t seem to make any progress.

Warm, muscled arms wrapped around his chest and helped him sit up, and Emma’s blurry face came into view.

“Oh, _Killian_ ,” she whispered, hand hovering over the mutilated side of his face like she wanted to touch him but didn’t quite dare. 

He swallowed dryly, arms straining almost unconsciously to be free of his chains so he could wrap himself around her, just to make fully certain that she was really alive and there. “Emma,” he whispered, and that was about all he could manage.

Emma brought her hand to the back of his head, threading her fingers through his hair. Killian hissed a little as she brushed a bruise and she froze. “Is there anywhere you _don’t_ hurt?” 

He let out a dry laugh, resting his forehead against the side of her face. Emma wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tugged him into her arms so that his head nestled onto her collarbone. He breathed her in, finally realizing that this could not possibly be anything but real. 

“We have to get you out of here,” Emma said in a low voice. She pulled back slightly and raked her eyes over the chains wrapped around his body. “I think I can probably just unwind these.”

Killian nodded and put his head back on her shoulder. Now that Emma was here, he found he was just so _tired_. He didn’t need to fight anymore if there was someone there who could do it for him. 

“Killian, stay with me,” Emma murmured, hand gripping his shoulder. “I need you to stay awake, okay? There’s no way I can carry you out of here on my own.”

“ ‘M awake,” Killian mumbled. “Don’t worry, love.”

Emma began to unwind the chains wrapped around Killian’s chest, carefully repositioning him as necessary. It was slow going, but she eventually finished working her way down his body. The chains fell to the ground with a satisfyingly final clank, and Killian was quick to take advantage of his freedom. He brought his arms up, binding them around Emma’s waist as he pressed himself into her. Emma hugged him back, a little more mindful and a little less tight, swaying him slightly back and forth.

“We have to go,” she said after a moment. “There’ll be time for all of this, Killian, I promise, but first we have to go. Can you stand?”

Killian tilted his head dubiously, but with her help he managed to drag himself to his feet. Emma began leading him back towards the bridge she’d crossed over on, but paused. 

“How are you going to get over this?” she asked, a new panic filling her voice. “ _I_ could barely get over without falling and I can actually walk on my own.”

Dread sunk in Killian’s stomach. Emma -both of them- had come so far... only to be stopped by this narrow board? 

“What if you sit on it?” Emma suggested, taking a few steps closer. “Kind of... straddle it, and slide your way over? I think you’d be less likely to fall, and I’ll be right behind you, just in case.”

“Aye,” Killian muttered, and she helped him ease his way to the ground again. 

Making his way across the gap was incredibly painful and honestly somewhat degrading to his ego. He had to grip the bridge with his knees and scoot across, wobbling every other moment. By the time the two of them reached the other side, Killian was out of breath and dizzy. Emma helped him up again, and they set off towards their escape route.

It was about then that they heard two yells, coming from the direction they were headed. Emma glanced at Killian, eyes wide, and then they started off at a much quicker pace towards the river. When they arrived, they found Gold clutching his arm and yelling Hades’ name.

“He- he used my magic against me,” he panted. “Milah-”

Killian froze, his blood running cold. “Milah...” he repeated. “Milah was here?”

Emma, her arm wrapped bracingly around his waist, looked up at him. “She came with us,” she said gently. “To save you.”

“She fell in,” Gold said, his voice dull. “She fell into the river when he blasted the boat into pieces.”

“So... we’re stuck here?” Emma asked, horror filling her voice. Killian shut his eyes and rested his head on top of hers. He was exhausted and just wanted to go home.

“No,” Gold replied, and a sad smile quirked his lips. “Now that Hades knows we’re here, I see no problem with using a little magic to get us out.” He waved his hand, and a boat appeared in the water, replacing the one they’d lost. Gold gave a half-bow and swept his arm towards their vessel. “Pirate Captains first.”

Emma helped Killian into the boat, steading him as he stumbled slightly when it rocked. She was quick to slide in on the seat next to him, wrapping her arm back around his waist and letting him rest his head on hers again. Gold pushed off from the shore and they floated away. 

The ride seemed to stretch on forever. Killian could feel the cords of tension practically vibrating in Emma. She was stretched thin and waiting for the next blow to hit. 

Somehow, they made it safely to the other side of the river and got out. Gold was finally able to poof them away and to their safe house. 

When Emma and Killian appeared in the middle of the living room, Mary Margaret let out a startled shriek and grabbed for her husband’s arm. When the Charming parents realized who it was, both of their eyes widened and they rushed forward.

Killian flinched. He couldn’t help it. The small movement was enough to making Mary Margaret and David pull up short. 

“Killian...” Mary Margaret breathed, her eyes wide with horror. “What did he _do_ to you?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Killian said, brushing away her concern. His throat caught and he coughed. When he pulled away his elbow, there was blood flecking the sleeve. Emma drew in a sharp breath. 

“I’m gonna make some cocoa,” Mary Margaret decided. “Henry, Regina and Robin are all at Granny’s... David, do you want to go tell them that we’ve got Killian?”

David nodded his agreement. He grasped Killian’s shoulder for a second before rushing out.

“Come on,” Emma murmured, putting her arm around Killian and leading him to the bathroom. The Underworld, surprisingly enough, had fully functional plumbing (complete with hot water), and Emma would be taking full advantage. 

She set Killian down on the closed lid of the toilet and took a second to look him over. Killian gazed at her, his eyes glazed and dull with exhaustion. Emma smiled gently at him and then turned to run the tub.

“A bath?” Killian asked, raising his un-mutilated eyebrow. “I took you more as the co-showering type, Swan.”

Emma lips quirked again. “I am,” she admitted. “But there will be no _co_ about this particular bath. You, sir, are kind of a mess.”

Killian smiled, glad that she could at least pretend to be blasé about it. “So, what? Are you going to undress me now?”

“We’ll keep your underwear on,” Emma assured him. “Can’t have David barging in unexpectedly and catching you with your pants down with me still in the room.”

“I’m sure he’d love the show,” Killian rejoined snarkily, but then he coughed more flecks of blood into his elbow and the mood was immediately dampened.

“Here,” Emma said gently, starting to unbutton his shirt and ease it over his shoulders. “You just relax, alright? We’ll get you rinsed off and then see what we can’t do about those ribs.”

“I’m a bit averse to magic at the moment,” Killian replied as she peeled his sleeves away and knelt to start on his shoes and pants, “but I can’t say I’d be opposed to a little healing spell or two.”

Emma nodded her agreement. “Bath first,” she decided, fingers twisting around the laces in his boots and pulling them loose. “And then some magical TLC.”

Once Killian was down to his boxers, Emma helped him stand up and get into the tub. In moments, the clear, warm water was grimy with soot and blood. Emma felt her breath catch as she took in the sheer amount of injuries scattered over Killian’s body. There were old scars, of course, but many of the wounds covering his chest and stomach and neck and face were so new that they were still open. Emma felt a surge of remorse when she saw the distinct marks from where she’d stabbed Killian with the dagger after he’d taken in the darkness.

Killian caught her gaze. “It’s alright, love,” he whispered, wet fingers catching at Emma’s wrist and squeezing gently. “I’m alright now.”

Emma smiled tightly, but she couldn’t quite get it to reach her eyes.

After a few more rounds of draining and refilling the tub, Killian was finally clean enough to merit putting some fresh clothes on. He stayed in the warm bathwater while Emma went to find something of David’s that would, hopefully, fit him. They would have to see about either magicking Killian’s preferred leather garb clean or getting him an entirely new one, but that was a problem for later. 

“Alright, come on,” Emma muttered, grasping at Killian’s arm to drag him out of the tub. She snagged a towel form the rack and draped it around him like he was a little kid, running her fingers through his overgrown hair and slicking it back from his face. Killian let himself sag forward into her chest, head dropping to rest on top of hers for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He hadn’t thought that it’d be possible to be more exhausted than he had when Emma had rescued him, but he was. 

Emma rubbed at his back through the towel, drying him off. She pressed her lips to his cheek. “As weird as this might seem, I got you some of David’s underwear, too. I’ll give you a second to change, alright? And then we are getting you in bed.”

Killian nodded his agreement and Emma slipped out of the bathroom. Before long, the two of them were making their way to the equivalent of Emma’s Storybrooke bedroom.

They hadn’t quite made it the full way up the stairs and across the landing before the door was swinging open and Robin, Regina and Henry were coming in, David close behind.

“Hook!” Robin cried, eyes widening at the state of his newfound friend.

Henry barreled up the stairs and threw his arms around Emma, before pulling back and eyeing Killian with some wary concern. “Are you alright?” he asked, his voice quavering just a little.

Killian reached out and grasped at his arm, wanting to bring him some sort of comfort. “Aye, lad, I’ll be just fine,” he said.

Emma smiled faintly, ruffling Henry’s hair. “I’m just gong to get Killian in bed and I’ll be back, alright?” she said, taking her boyfriend’s arm again. “Mary Margaret is making hot cocoa; why don’t you make sure there’s enough for me, too.”

Henry nodded and started to move down the stairs, but froze at the sound of Killian’s coughing. The pirate had tried to take a step but had almost crumpled, grabbing his injured ribs. It wasn’t long before David’s shirt was splattered with blood and Killian was wheezing for breath.

“Emma!” Regina cried. “You have to heal him!”

Emma found her chest tightening in panic and she tried to settle herself enough to turn her emotion into power instead of unpredictability. Her hands were shaking violently as she waved them over Killian.

Nothing happened.

“I can’t,” she gasped, looking over at Regina in terror. “Regina, I can’t do it.”

Killian staggered against the wall, coughing and coughing. Henry was watching him with wide, terrified eyes, frozen on the steps.

Then, suddenly, Mary Margaret came barreling up the stairs. She grasped Killian by the shoulder and pressed a cup of water to his lips. “Drink,” she ordered. 

Killian took a long sip, his hand wrapping around Mary Margaret’s on the cup. The water helped him to finally stop coughing and after a moment he sagged against Emma. She wrapped her arms around him, unable to tell if it was her or Killian who was shaking so badly.

It might have been both of them.

“Emma,” Regan spoke up again, “heal him. Before that happens again.”

Emma swallowed tightly and nodded. She didn’t bother letting go of Killian, just let her magic flow from her body to his. Slowly, his ribs realigned, his punctured lung sealed up, his swollen eye shrank back to normal size. Soon, there was no remnants of his torture except for the deep bags on his face and the hollow look in his eyes.

“Henry,” Killian spoke up, his eyes resting on the teenager. “It’s alright, lad. I’m alright.”

A shudder ran through Henry, like he was waking up from some trance. “I already had to watch my dad die. I already had to watch _you_ die,” he muttered. “I can’t do it again.”

Killian stopped breathing, realizing what sort of admission Henry had just made. He nodded. “You won’t have to, lad. As I’ve told your mother a dozen times over... I’m a survivor. I think I’ve proven that to be true, by now.”

Henry nodded back, letting out a shaky rush of air. “I’m going to go get some cocoa,” he muttered, seemingly a little embarrassed about his burst of emotion.

“I’ll go with you,” Mary Margaret agreed. She rubbed at Killian’s shoulder, urged him to keep the cup and waved off his thanks as she made her way downstairs.

“Bed?” Emma asked, looking at Killian gently.

“Bed,” he agreed.

There hadn’t been much time for sleeping since the group of heroes had arrived in the Underworld. Emma had to hunt around for another pillow and blanket, trying to make the area as comfortable as home. 

Killian laid down on the thin, creaky mattress and let out a deep sigh as his head hit the pillow. Emma sat down next to him and began to comb her fingers through his hair. It had gotten quite long over the past few weeks. What with Camelot and the Dark One and now the Underworld, Killian hadn’t been looking after his personal appearance all that much. 

“You need a haircut,” Emma murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to Killian’s temple. She could already feel his breathing begin to settle and his shoulders to loosen, and she wanted to make sure that he fell asleep to the sound of her voice. There would be nightmares and moments of relived pain coming; of that there was no doubt. But maybe tonight, Killian could rest in peace.

He hummed something in response to her words, managing to lean into her hand while his head was still on the pillow. “Stay?”

“Of course,” Emma whispered back. She toed off her shoes and moved to lie down on the bed next to him, staying on top of the sheets. She wouldn’t sleep, not now, not when there was so much to do, but the least she could do was stay. 

Killian twisted so he was facing her, his forehead pressing into her shoulder bone. Emma could feel the warmth of his breath flitting across her skin, his soft, magically cleaned hair tickling the underside of her chin. She breathed him in and shut her eyes. 

It didn’t take long for Killian to fall asleep, but Emma stayed with him anyway, just to listen to him breathe and console herself that he really was alive.


End file.
